


Al resguardo de la noche

by Neshii



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: La noche es perfecta para dejarse llevar.Dentro de su enigmático misterio puede encontrarse la confianza y el valor para hablar y decidir dar el primer paso.SenRu





	Al resguardo de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.
> 
> Necesitaba sacar un fic, aunque sea un poco lemonoso de esta shipp, lo tenía atorado en mi sistema(?). Vieran el trabajo que me costó, ¡yo ya no escribo lemon! Pero el SenRu lo vale xD

Tomó el boleto del partido y se lo echó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, se llevó la mochila al hombro y salió de su casa; llevaba buen tiempo, no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Caminó rumbo a la estación del tren mientras escuchaba música; para su sorpresa encontró un asiento libre en el vagón, se acomodó y durmió el par de horas que duraba su trayecto. A ese paso nada podía salir mal. Gastando gran parte de sus ahorros, consiguió una entrada para el partido amistoso de basketball que fue catalogado como el juego del año. Desde América venía un equipo estadounidense profesional con todas sus estrellas y talentos; iban contra un equipo local, más para brindar una muestra de la espectacularidad del deporte en Japón que por una competencia. Era claro que los estadounidenses ganarían, así como era claro que era un evento muy esperado. Las entradas se agotaron casi el mismo día en que salieron a la venta, el basketball estaba en un verdadero auge, el pico más alto de su popularidad. Fue casi un milagro que pudiera conseguir su boleto.

El problema era que el estadio le quedaba a varias horas de su casa y para el horario en el que se iba a dar no tuvo otra alternativa que buscar un hotel en línea para pasar la noche. Se sorprendió al saber que los hoteles más cercanos al estadio estaban llenos, fue otro milagro que, por una cancelación, pudiera conseguir un cuarto disponible.

Sí, para Kaede Rukawa sería una verdadera noche inolvidable.

Al llegar a su estación tomó rumbo hacia el hotel donde hizo la reservación. Un pequeño hotel de cómodas habitaciones a tan solo veinte minutos caminando del estadio. Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que alguien lo jalaba con suavidad del hombro. Volteó mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

—Rukawa, no puedo creer que te encuentre aquí.

Rukawa ocultó lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa, parado frente a él, Akira Sendoh, as de Ryonan y en cierta forma particular y _muy_ _personal_ uno de sus mayores rivales a vencer, le sonreía de una forma casi deslumbrante. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el mismo lugar?

—Apuesto a que vienes a ver el partido —continuó Sendoh—. Yo también.

Pasado el asombro Rukawa se negó a pensar en las probabilidades de encontrar a su rival a mitad del camino del tren a su hotel para asistir al mismo partido, entre tanta gente; pensar en ello le iba a dar dolor de cabeza así que decidió ignorar el hecho y prefirió asentir en un intento de afirmación/saludo/despedida. Una parte de él supuso que aunque Sendoh entendiera el mensaje no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Y así fue, Sendoh parecía tener toda intención de quedarse.

—¿Vienes solo? —pregunto Rukawa resignado. La mirada de Sendoh se suavizó.

—Sí. Iba a venir con Koshino, pero en el último minuto tuvo una emergencia familiar, nada de preocupación, aunque no pudo dejarlo pasar. Al final no tuve a nadie más que pudiera venir de último momento. ¿Y tú?

—Solo —contestó secamente.

—Me es fácil creerlo.

Rukawa percibió una ligera nota condescendiente en Sendoh, no le dio importancia más por tratar de retomar su buena noche. Dio otro ligero movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó a su hotel. Antes de volver a ponerse los audífonos notó que Sendoh caminaba a su lado, se detuvo y lo miró buscando respuestas.

—Mi hotel está por esa dirección. —Sendoh explicó señalando hacia el mismo lugar.

Rukawa volvió a ignorar las probabilidades y continuó caminando. Algún otro día se hubiera puesto los audífonos e ignorado descaradamente a Sendoh, sin embargo, prefirió no hacerlo; quizá el buen ambiente que aún prometía mejorar, tal vez soportar a Sendoh durante unos minutos no era la gran cosa, igual y reconocer su superioridad en el basket y saber que _él_ no lo menospreciaba habían logrado que a sus ojos alcanzara el _estatus_ de respeto. Sea lo que fuere agradeció que Sendoh se mantuviera en silencio, mirando al frente, relajado.

Rukawa divisó la fachada del hotel y bajó el ritmo de su andar esperando que en cualquier momento Sendoh se detuviera y anunciara  el desvío de su camino. No lo hizo, por el contrario, se acopló a su ritmo como si lo siguiera.

La situación empezaba a tornarse sospechosa.

Al llegar al hotel Rukawa se detuvo y Sendoh lo secundó.

—Aquí me quedo —dijo.

Sendoh observó el nombre del hotel justo encima de sus cabezas, su expresión parecía divertida.

—Vaya coincidencia, yo también me hospedo aquí.

Por un momento Rukawa pensó que le estaba gastando una broma. Desconocía si Sendoh era el tipo de persona que haría semejante cosa, no consideraba que fuera de esa forma. Si bien era relajado y no parecía darle importancia a su alrededor, su astucia era latente. Pero, ¿qué ganaría con burlarse de él? Nunca lo había visto hacer algo parecido, muy por el contrario, siempre se esforzaba por mantener la confianza de sus compañeros. No había razón para dudar de él.

—¿En qué habitación te hospedas? —preguntó Sendoh mientras empujaba la pesada puerta de cristal y le cedía el paso.

Si bien Rukawa no tenía pruebas para dudar eso no implicaba que pudiera brindarle la confianza suficiente como para decirse hasta en que número de habitación se hospedaban, ¿y si se le ocurría hacerle una visita de sorpresa? Eso sí lo creía capaz de hacer. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras entraba. Sendoh parecía querer volver a preguntar, sin embargo, un grupo de chicos que salían lo interrumpieron con sus agradecimientos al sostener la puerta. Los chicos llevaban ropa y accesorios con el logotipo de los equipos que se enfrentarían en un par de horas.

—Muchos vienen exclusivamente a ver el partido —dijo Sendoh al verlos alejarse.

Rukawa aprovechó esa distracción para ir al mostrador. Una de las dos señoritas que atendían se acercó a él.

—Tengo una reservación a nombre de Rukawa Kaede.

La señorita se puso a teclear en su computadora mientras Rukawa esperaba. Trataba de evitar como Sendoh hablaba con la otra señorita, le fue imposible ignorar sus modos amables y educados.

—Disculpe —la recepcionista se dirigió a Rukawa—. Me apena mucho informarle que hubo un error en las reservaciones, la habitación ya fue ocupada —concluyó sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.

Era lo último que le faltaba. A esas horas era sería difícil encontrar un hotel  con cuartos disponibles y estar a tiempo para el partido. No le quedaba de otra más que dormir en la calle. Vaya suerte que cambiaba de un momento a otro.

—¿Todo bien? —Sendoh se acercó a preguntar, intuyó que algo malo había pasado.

—Se equivocaron en mi reservación y no tengo dónde quedarme —dijo, ya cansado de la situación le daba igual que Sendoh lo supiera.

—Oh… quédate conmigo —habló como si fuera la solución más lógica—. Sólo es por una noche y la cama es grande. —Rukawa lo miró incrédulo—. Vamos, no es la gran cosa —concluyó y se acercó al ascensor como si estuviera seguro de ser seguido.

Rukawa dudó por un momento. Si bien, Sendoh tenía razón en que no era la gran cosa compartir una habitación con él durante un par de horas, la idea le molestaba porque sencillamente no encontraba un motivo de validez para negarse; era como sentirse de una extraña manera acorralado, quería poder decir «no», sin embargo, no había razón para hacerlo. Exhalando la impotencia por primera vez en la noche se vio siguiendo a Sendoh.

Al llegar al cuarto ambos dejaron su mochila en el suelo y Sendoh fue a echarse en la cama. Era una habitación sencilla, la cama king size, el baño a un costado, un pequeño armario empotrado en el otro, un enorme ventanal con las cortinas echadas en la pared posterior seguido de un pequeño sillón junto a una mesa con un par de botellas de agua, y una pantalla mediana a su lado, todo alfombrado de un horrible color mostaza.

—Me quedaré en el sillón —dijo Rukawa dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para abrirla y quitar las cortinas, el ambiente se sentía un tanto caluroso y seco, necesitaba algo de ventilación y siempre había preferido una buena brisa que el aire acondicionado.

—No es necesario, aquí cabemos los dos —Sendoh le dio unas palmaditas al lado vació de la cama—, pero si insistes, adelante —continuó al sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de su compañero de habitación—. Todavía tenemos un par de horas antes de ir al partido, ¿quieres hacer algo?

Rukawa se mantuvo en silencio, sus planes originales eran darse una ducha, dormir un poco, comprar cualquier tontería para comer de camino al estadio y ya, eso era todo; y nada de eso le parecía apropiado ahora que tenía a Sendoh en la misma habitación.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿A caminar? Podemos ver una película… creo que iba a haber un maratón, o anime si prefieres, también podemos ver unos cuantos partidos para entrar en ambiente. —Sendoh dio opciones.

Rukawa dejó la ventana abierta y se fue a encerrar al baño. Aceptar quedarse con Sendoh resultó ser una mala, mala idea. No había podido imaginar las implicaciones de tener a alguien como él de compañero de habitación, o más bien no las quiso imaginar. Sus compañeros en Shohoku sabían de su nulo interés por entablar una conversación y así lo aceptaban, ellos lo hubieran dejado solo o no le hubieran dirigido la palabra; hasta Sakuragi era capaz de gritarle un par de minutos y luego irse. Por primera vez en la vida Rukawa quiso gritar al imaginar que prefería tener a Hanamichi como compañero. Asco de vida. Igual y estaba suponiendo demasiado la situación y Sendoh se daría cuenta de su incomodidad y lo dejaría en paz. Suspiró creyendo que no podría tener tanta suerte. Ya no.

Después de diez minutos salió del baño.

—Empezaba a preocuparme —dijo Sendoh al verlo parado en la puerta, con una sutil sonrisa.

Quizá sí era una buena idea salir a caminar. Rukawa se acercó a su mochila y sacó los auriculares y la billetera.

—¿Te acompaño?

Se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, ese hombre no era capaz de entender las indirectas muy directas.

—Ni te atrevas —dijo y salió de la habitación.

 

Era un tanto desconcertante notar que si bien, a momentos, su improvisado compañero de cuarto lo sacaba de quicio, también se podía sentir _a gusto_ a su lado. Rukawa lo había vivido en carne propia. Mientras Sendoh no empezara a hablar hasta por los codos o a invitarlo a participar en cosas que no le llamaban la situación todo parecía estar dentro de lo aceptable… Ignorando su manía de ignorar los hechos que le parecían irrelevantes, Rukawa pensó que no le molestaba tanto escuchar a Sendoh, su voz poseía cierta nota tranquila que lograba apaciguarlo; era más bien el hecho de sentirse _presionado_ ante sus intentos de querer convivir con él, ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué, con cada ofrecimiento de su parte, se sentía más atosigado? Si bien sus compañeros llegaban a hacer algo similar, era mucho más fácil para él negarse.

Cavilaciones que Rukawa quería evitar y cada vez se volvía más complicado. Asco de vida por segunda ocasión.

Trascurrido el tiempo faltante, Rukawa llegó al estadio pensando que la cereza en el pastel de su mala suerte sería tener un asiento al lado de Sendoh, pero no fue así. Sin poderse creer que estuviera haciéndolo se dedicó a buscarlo con la mirada en los minutos previos al partido; era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente, gritos y luces que lo molestaban. Pero apenas se dio el pitazo de inicio del partido olvidó todo lo referente al Sendoh y se concentró en lo que de verdad importaba.

Rukawa lo había visto en videos y por Internet, el nivel superior de los norteamericanos, una calidad y precisión de juego admirable, pero verlo en vivo era una cuestión incomparable. Qué inocente era al pensar que podía estar a la altura. No. Ni se acercaba. Debía entrenar el doble, el triple si quería llegar alguna vez a ese nivel. Tenía dieciséis años, debía de hacerlo ahora que su cuerpo estaba en formación, demostrarse a sí mismo hasta dónde llegaba el poder de su ambición.

El resultado del partido fue justo como lo predijo, no así la emoción en sus venas que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, dejaba los músculos en tensión y con las ansias de estar en la cancha, el balón en sus manos, moverse con precisión y soltura, coger con sus dedos el balón, dar un salto, un movimiento de muñeca, encestar… ser el número uno.

Dejó que todos esos pensamientos se diluyeran en su mente observando la cancha con deseo y determinación, saboreando, planificando, creando una meta.

—Rukawa. —El llamado de su nombre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La gran mayoría de la gente ya se habían retirado y sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas charlando sobre el partido. Sendoh estaba parado a su lado, sonriendo, parecía satisfecho—. Vamos —señaló con la cabeza la salida y se encaminó.

Por segunda vez en la noche a Rukawa no le pareció mala idea seguirlo.

Ninguno de los dos habló de camino al hotel. Sendoh mirando al frente, hombros caídos y un andar despreocupado. Rukawa con adrenalina en los músculos queriendo tener la oportunidad de jugar hasta el cansancio, muy metido en sus pensamientos como para renegar cuando Sendoh le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y le señaló un restaurante bar. Ambos entraron al lugar, amplio, de iluminación tenue, con poca clientela y música suave. Sendoh se sentó alrededor de una de las pequeñas mesas redondas, Rukawa a su lado comenzaba a sospechar que no era buena idea estar ahí.

—Iré por algo de beber —dijo Sendoh antes de que su compañero protestara.

Rukawa lo observó irse, examinó el lugar y pensó en cómo se dejó hacer sin replicar. Toda la situación había resultado muy cómoda desde el partido, un buen espectáculo, la emoción del momento, la compañía de Sendoh en silencio… sí, callado no resultaba tan insoportable. Pero su buen humor no llegaba al nivel necesario para estar en un restaurante que tenía más pinta de bar a esas horas y precisamente con Sendoh como compañía, igual y en cualquier momento empezaría a hablar. Asimismo, ¿en qué momento se convirtió en alguien capaz de ser arrastrado con tanta facilidad si apenas horas antes se había encontrado pensando que no le agradaba nada la manía de Sendoh de meterlo en sus planes a la fuerza? Y ahí estaba, en un lugar en el que no quería estar con la compañía de alguien que le molestaba y a la vez le agradaba tener a su lado.

Lo que en un principio había parecido una noche perfecta se había convertido en algo desastroso.

—Toma. —Y hablando de Sendoh le tendió un tarro de cerveza al momento de regresar a sentarse, él llevaba uno igual.

—Soy menor de edad y un deportista —contestó Rukawa haciendo a un lado la cerveza.

—Yo igual. No pasa nada, con nuestra altura jamás creerán que somos menores y es sólo una cerveza, técnicamente en bueno para la salud —dijo sonriendo. Rukawa lo observó sin creerle palabra alguna—. Sólo esto, nada más —prometió. Y le dio un largo trago a la bebida.

—¿Lo haces seguido? —preguntó aún sin atreverse a tocar la bebida.

—No. Contadas veces, con el equipo.

Rukawa tomó el tarro, realmente no le molestaba beber un poco de cerveza, era el hecho de aceptar tan fácilmente lo que lo incomodaba; aún así bebió un pequeño trago, hizo una mueca por el sabor amargo.

—Es horrible —dijo pensando que la única manera de agradarle sería con un gusto adquirido.

—Ciertamente. —Sendoh le dio la razón bebiendo otro largo trago—. Era algo que quería hacer, tener un momento _adulto_ contigo, es un buen recuerdo y una magnífica experiencia  saber cómo reaccionas ante el alcohol. —Una sonrisa bastante molesta para Rukawa apareció en sus labios.

—Vaya tontería —soltó mientras bebía un poco más. ¿Qué pretendía diciéndole semejantes cosas?

—Lo es. Una tontería querer pasar el rato contigo siendo tan arisco. Y precisamente por ser tan huraño es que me gustas —habló mirando hacia el tarro a medio beber.

Espera. ¿Qué?

Rukawa quedó en shock tratando de entender si las palabras de Sendoh tenían otro significado del que era obvio, o al menos obvio para él, ¿ese «me gustas» era referente al clásico gustar de una persona a otra cuando se busca algo romántico? ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, algo _insignificante_?

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó después de unos momentos. Sendoh levantó la mirada, por un segundo, sus ojos parecían los de alguien seguro de sí mismo, confiado en cada una de sus acciones, con el fuego que solían tener cuando se enfrentaba a oponentes superiores a él, después, en un parpadeo, pasaron a ser los mismo ojos gentiles y despreocupados de siempre.

—Sí, me gustas. Esa terquedad de querer superarme provoca que yo quiera ser mejor, no voy a dejar que un niñato me supere —dijo sonriendo, pero al ver la expresión seria en Rukawa imaginó que la broma no fue tan divertida—. Oponentes como tú hacen que disfrute más el basketball, eso debo de agradecértelo —intentó enmendar su error, pero Rukawa seguía en silencio he incluso desvió la mirada. Apretó los dedos alrededor del tarro, había sido un idiota.

Por un momento creyó que toda confianza obtenida por las circunstancias a su favor, la intensidad que corría por sus venas en el partido y la sorprendente actitud flexible en Rukawa eran señales correctas para poder expresarse, sin embargo, al notar en los ojos de Rukawa solo confusión, era mejor seguir en silencio.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de gustar —parafraseó. Rukawa le devolvió una mirada agria—. Lo dije sin pensar, lo lamento.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra.

 

La noche, fresca y deliciosa, les daba cierto punto de intimidad ante los demás; era algo misterioso caminar por las calles en penumbras, iluminadas suavemente por las farolas, sin el ruido y las personas del día a día. Por eso siguieron a pie el camino hacia el hotel. Después de la incómoda conversación necesitaban algo de aire y tiempo para aclarar sus ideas; sobre todo Sendoh que no dejaba de darse bofetadas mentales; _«culpa del alcohol»_ se dijo, porque siempre una cerveza podía hacerle decir estupidez y media, claro.

—No quiero que te vayas con una impresión equivocada —soltó sin poder evitarlo. Le molestaba de sobremanera que sus palabras e intenciones fueran erróneas. Rukawa lo miró un tanto confundido—. Lo que dije no fue en un sentido de gusto romántico, sólo hablaba que como persona eres increíble; me gusta tu determinación, en parte siento envidia de ello, tu fuerza contagia a los demás ya sea para motivarlos o para superarte, todo eso es sorprendente. Admiro facetas tuyas que nunca creí capaz de admirar.

—Deja de decir tonterías —interrumpió Rukawa verdaderamente incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a los elogios, pero dentro del ámbito del basketball, nunca por su manera de ser, por ser él mismo, y recibirlos de Sendoh, con lo trasparente que era, resultaba el doble de incómodo.

—No son tonterías, para mí no, y no me agradaría que lo fueran para ti —contestó, sonrisa en el rostro y comprensión en la mirada.

—Está bien —Rukawa concedió casi a regañadientes.

Sendoh siguió caminando, no había logrado aclarar las cosas, pero escuchar a Rukawa reconocer su juicio sobre sí mismo le era suficiente, en sí era algo que lo llenaba de orgullo y felicidad, una sensación cálida, importante, primordial. Y quiso hablar, ser igual de capaz que Rukawa y reconocer sus propios sentimientos, porque necesitaba valor para crear _su_ oportunidad.

—No me molestaría que fuera esa clase de _gustar_ —susurró mirando hacia otro lado queriendo ser escuchado y a la vez no.

Rukawa se mantuvo en silencio, parecía que las palabras de Sendoh no lo alcanzaron.

Al llegar a la habitación Rukawa se encerró en el baño otra vez, la noche había acabado desastrosa, a su parecer, aún cuando el partido fue espectacular. _«Pésima compañía»_ pensó. Salió del baño minutos después, la televisión estaba prendida y Sendoh acostado en la cama viendo un programa cutre de concursos; Rukawa ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, se sentó en el sillón y deseó que la noche se acabara. Cerró los ojos, más que para tratar de dormir, era para que Sendoh pensara que estaba cansado y no quería hablar. Apenas escuchó que la puerta del baño se cerraba se levantó y tomó una de las frazadas de la cama, no era una noche fría, supuso que Sendoh no tendría problemas con que se la robara. Se cubrió en el sillón y en esa ocasión sí intentó dormir.

—Puedes quedarte en la cama, no tienes por qué dormir ahí —le dijo Sendoh al salir del baño. Rukawa no contestó, prefería hacerse el dormido.

Sendoh se acostó, apagó las luces y la televisión e intentó dormir también.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te gustaría que fuese _esa_ clase de gustar? —soltó Rukawa. Sabía que Sendoh no estaba dormido. Era mitad de la noche, sonidos de automóviles afuera, alguna que otra pisadas en los pasillos. Una atmosfera muy tranquila.

Esa pregunta le cayó de sorpresa a Sendoh. En un principio no quería que sus sentimientos fuesen malinterpretados, eran su mayor tesoro, su más grande adoración al grado de empeñarse en ocultarlos de todos, incluyéndolo a él. Si nadie los veía, nadie escuchaba de ellos, nadie podía sentirlos, quedarían intactos, tan puros y perfectos como al principio. Sin embargo, por su estupidez ya no eran exclusivos. Toda valentía evaporándose como el agua de lluvia bajo el sol.

Negarlos. Aceptarlos… Mentir.

—Me gustas mucho, como persona, como basketbolista y como hombre —se escuchó a sí mismo hablar. Eso no estaba bien, seguía cometiendo errores. Y aún así, si quedaba un poco del valor que lo hizo cometer estupideces, debía aprovechar. Todo o nada—. No podía decírtelos porque… bueno, eres tú.

—¿Por ser yo no podías? —Rukawa interrumpió un tanto indignado.

—No te agrada tratar a la gente, no parece que te interese una relación, somos hombres y… me ves como un rival a vencer. No tenía señal alguna para creer que pudieras al menos escucharme.

—Entonces por qué ahora sueltas todo como si nada.

Sendoh soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

—Porque estamos aquí, los dos solos en una habitación de hotel —soltó y nuevamente se dio de topes en la pared mental al darse cuenta que su respuesta podía dejarlo como un desgraciado pervertido—. ¡No es lo que crees! —exclamó al momento de sentarse en la cama; ya sentía que Rukawa le llegaría con un golpe por sugerir que podrían pasar cosas entre ellos, que si bien no negaba que le gustaría tenerlas, definitivamente no era el momento. Y quizá nunca lo fuese si seguía comportándose así, necesitaba un buen filtro al hablar.

Para su fortuna Rukawa seguía en el sofá. Con la luz de la calle entrando por la ventana no lograba distinguir su rostro, sólo su silueta. Pero estaba viéndolo fijamente, podía sentirlo.

—¿Qué es lo que creo? —preguntó Rukawa. Por un momento Sendoh pensó que se estaba divirtiendo con él.

—Ya te dije que me gustas y no puedo negar que esta situación para mi es… _intensa_ —explicó con la cabeza abajo, se sintió como un niño regañado—. No te ofrecí que te quedaras conmigo por eso, en verdad quería ayudarte, aún así es la primera vez que nos vemos fuera de la cancha y convivimos como amigos y no como rivales. Eso lo hace más _intenso_ para mí. Por eso hablé… estoy hablando sin pensar. No hace falta que respondas algo, la verdad si pudiera te diría que olvidaras lo que dije, pero, eso sería como rechazar mis sentimientos; no podría hacer algo así. Ahora lo sabes, es suficiente para mí.

—Pensé que eras más ambicioso —respondió con algo de desdén en la voz.

Sendoh no respondió de inmediato, las palabras de Rukawa le habían dejado confuso, ¿existía la posibilidad de ser correspondido? ¿Le permitía seducirlo? Si era así bien podría acercarse para demostrarle que no estaba siendo un conformista, sin embargo, aún guardaba dentro de sí la espinita del miedo, miedo a estar malinterpretándolo y cometer un terrible error. No era parecido a un partido de basketball en el que se jugaba la victoria, claro, siempre jugaba para ganar, pero si sus habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas y perdía, siempre existía la posibilidad de volverlo a intentar, y si no, él crearía esa oportunidad. Con Rukawa no era así, el riesgo de perderlo en su totalidad era latente; perder no sólo su amistad sino también corromper aquel sentimiento que tanto adoraba. El riesgo constituía una perdida demasiado grande como para lanzarse a por ello.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en cómo reaccionar, Rukawa se acercó, parado a su lado lograba mantener un aura de confianza envidiable.

—El as de Ryonan se conforma con muy poco —dijo. Sendoh creyó distinguir a contraluz una pequeña sonrisa casi de burla, parecía un juego para Rukawa.

Eso le fastidiaba.

Fue rápido, lo más rápido que pudo y aún así sentía que Rukawa era quien mandaba en sus movimientos. Era irritante. Lo tomó del brazo, jaló hacia él, logró acomodar a Rukawa sobre la cama boca arriba, inmovilizando sus manos, queriendo colocarse encima. El miedo rezagado en su mente se lo impidió.

—Ya deberías saber que no es bueno subestimarme —dijo orgulloso de su posición.

—Eres idiota si crees que las amenazas funcionan conmigo —fue la respuesta de Rukawa, sin moverse, con la misma confianza como sabiendo que estaba al mando de todo, seguro de poder controlarlo.

La respiración de Sendoh fue en aumento, ¿era un reto, una extraña forma de seducirlo, estaba aceptando sus sentimientos o simplemente y con su aparente carencia  de sociabilizar lo estaba rechazando? ¿Y si todo era un cruel juego? No, lo último no podía ser, Sendoh se jactaba de creer ciegamente que Rukawa era incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, no estaba en su naturaleza. Entonces, ¿podía o no podía lanzarse a por ello? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera una apuesta.

—No es una amenaza. Quiero besarte, pero me niego a hacerlo si tú no quieres.

—Es incómodo para mí —contestó Rukawa por primera vez vacilando desde que empezaron esa extraña conversación. Parecía que mientras tuviera a Sendoh dudando de actuar podía mantener el control, pero al sentirse acorralado con preguntas tan directas era él quien entraba en un estado de incertidumbre.

—Me detendré en el momento en que lo digas, no voy a presionarte. Sólo necesitas estar seguro de esto.

Rukawa tragó saliva, se sentía al borde del abismo. La sensación de adrenalina, el éxtasis del partido aún seguía en sus venas, el alcohol, el saber sobre los sentimientos de Sendoh, estar los dos juntos a oscuras en una habitación de hotel, solos, por horas, como refugiados del mundo, aislados de las consecuencias, resguardados ante cualquier responsabilidad que pudiera pasar dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Todo jugaba en su contra para seguir manteniendo la cordura y lucidez mental.

—Seguro —confirmó.

Sendoh no fue delicado, no podía serlo siendo que su más grande fantasía, el deseo prohibido e impoluto estaba a su alcance, a escasos centímetros con el permiso de tocarlo, de extender la mano y aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su ser.

Lo besó sintiendo en seguida que Rukawa se ponía a la defensiva.

Importando o no continuó, acariciando el brazo de Rukawa en forma ascendente, pasó por la clavícula, se aferró a su cuello. Al separarse Rukawa jadeaba extasiado, avergonzado, molesto.

—Lo siento —dijo Sendoh nada arrepentido.

—Idiota —murmuró metiendo el brazo entre los dos para empujarlo.

Sendoh se sentó, el miedo volviendo a correr por sus venas, había hecho mal, seguro. El «idiota» de Rukawa estaba más cargado de molestia que de la típica burla de siempre. Fue demasiado para él, exageró.

—Lo lamento —repitió, esta vez en serio.

_«No te disculpes así, doble idiota, que me haces sentir culpable»._

Soltó un pesado suspiro, estaba frustrado porque deseaba que las cosas pasaran, pero no de la forma en que sucedían. Quizá no eran compatibles, quizá debía de actuar para poner la balanza a su favor. Se subió a la cama, se acercó a Sendoh y consiguió que retrocediera hasta pegar con la cabecera de la cama.

—Rukawa… —llamó Sendoh para pedir respuestas, sin embargo sentir los labios de Rukawa sobre los suyos silenció cualquier idea que le atravesara la cabeza. Se obligó a sujetar con fuerza las sábanas en un intento por no tocarlo, no cometería el mismo error. Si Rukawa necesitaba espacio y tiempo para que pudiera actuar en definitiva se lo daría, lo había estado haciendo toda la noche, bien podía seguir haciéndolo.

Entre besos Rukawa se acomodó sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas. Era diferente, tener el control, mandar sobre Sendoh, no en cuestión de quien era superior a quien, nada de eso era importante; más parecía como si le estuviera brindando la confianza suficiente para poder decir lo que quería y cómo obtenerlo. A diferencia de otras situaciones en las que se obligaba a interactuar, en esa ocasión y sobre el cuerpo de Sendoh, tenía la confianza de poder decir «más» o «basta» en cualquier momento, sin recriminaciones, y Sendoh pararía. Se sentía valioso y protegido.

El beso se intensificó mientras que las manos de Rukawa, ásperas y curtidas por años de practicar deporte, acariciaban el abdomen de Sendoh, apretaban con la fuerza suficiente para sentir como los músculos se tensaban nerviosos por sus actos. Sí, el poder de saber que era capaz de alterarlo, excitarlo. Era un hombre ambicioso, no podía conformarse con tan poco. Bajó un poco más las manos junto al resorte del pijama. Sendoh soltó una exhalación al sentir como su hombría era descubierta.

—Espera… —murmuró cogiendo una de las manos de Rukawa. Respiraba agitado, parecía nervioso y complacido.

Rukawa se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó, al igual que Sendoh, necesitaba la confirmación para poder continuar.

Por un momento Sendoh se quedó callado hasta que bajó la mirada y notó el bulto en el pijama de Rukawa, él también estaba excitado, a él también le gustaba. Eso era suficiente.

—Sí, si quiero… no tienes idea de cuánto lo deseo —habló en una exhalación y se acercó para volver a besarlo. Dejaría que Rukawa continuara por él solo, en verdad quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Rukawa se acomodó para estar lo más cerca posible de Sendoh, inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder besarle el cuello mientras que sus manos se encargaban de masturbarlo lenta y rítmicamente, a veces impregnando más fuerza de la necesaria en la punta de su miembro hasta que escuchaba a Sendoh gruñir levemente, o le acariciaba los testículos mientras lo veía retorcerse del placer. Una gama completa de posibilidades, de matices que nunca se creyó capaz de conocer; nada de eso le molestaba, muy por el contrario, alimentaba su propia excitación y el deseo de poder seguir tocándolo o ser tocado. Dejó de masturbarlo para coger las manos de Sendoh aún aferradas a las sábanas y las llevó a su propio cuerpo, a sus muslos.

—Tócame —pidió.

Sendoh deslizó las manos sobre las piernas de Rukawa con movimientos ansiosos, difíciles de apaciguar; su respiración se aceleraba conforme subía por el abdomen y tórax encontrando los músculos tensos contrayéndose  de igual forma; bajó un poco por la espalda y lo acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Un abrazo íntimo.

—Mierda —susurró Sendoh cuando Rukawa comenzó un vaivén en sus caderas, estar tan juntos provocó que ambos cuerpos chocaran. Lo cogió del trasero y lo ayudó a moverse—. Me enciendes demasiado, no tienes idea de cuánto —habló mientras besaba su cuello o mordía su mandíbula—. Quiero probarte y hacer que te vengas en mi boca… maldición, tengo muchas ganas de chupártela…

Por su parte Rukawa, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Sendoh, se debatía entre seguir moviéndose y sentir los agradables espasmos de placer o alejarse, demasiada intensidad lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Era inútil negar que a una parte de él también le encendía la idea  de tener a Sendoh entre sus piernas y comprobar cuán caliente podía llegar a ser su boca, y precisamente esa parte era muy abrumadora. Apenas horas antes no habría podido imaginar estar en esa situación, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho lo habría tomado como un chiste grotesco y de mal gusto. La situación cambió demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, se le salía de control, era desconocida, anhelante, aterradora, deseosa, apasionada… inaguantable.

—No hoy… —murmuró.

Sendoh detuvo sus besos y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió amablemente.

—No hoy —repitió las palabras confirmando que estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar.

Rukawa sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire de los pulmones, le estaban brindando la seguridad que creía perdida, el control que necesitaba; un detalle mucho más intenso e intimo que cualquier beso o acto puramente sexual. Respondió tomando la hombría de Sendoh y marcando otra vez un delicioso ritmo; se mordió el labio al presenciar como Sendoh cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus atenciones.

Sendoh creía correrse en cualquier momento.

—Los dos juntos… —balbuceó, le costaba hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo, su excitación estaba al máximo y ver como Rukawa seguía ondulando sus caderas no le ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse. Pero eso no era suficiente, quería disfrutar de las expresiones de Kaede, saber que no le era indiferente y podía brindarle el mismo placer. Con manos temblorosas sacó el miembro de Rukawa del pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo.

Rukawa arqueó la espalda y encogió los dedos de los pies.

—Más rápido —pidió. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado, todos los sentidos al tope, la tensión en su bajo vientre acumulándose con una rapidez que le sacaba el aire, era casi doloroso sentir como se acercaba el orgasmo, apretando con fuerza sus entrañas, un placer visceral.

Sendoh quitó la mano de Rukawa de su miembro y junto ambos; miraba con morbo las dos hombrías chorreantes de pre-semen; escuchaba con atención, el sonido acuoso de su mano al subir y bajar, los jadeos de Rukawa, notas que jamás hubiera creído escuchar, sus propios siseos; el aroma a sexo le llenaba las fosas nasales y pensamientos de Rukawa en mil y un posiciones sexuales le invadían la cabeza.

El clímax llegó como un fósforo prendido entre hojas secas, algo ardiente, peligroso e incontrolable.

Rukawa descanso su frente sobre el hombro de Sendoh, las piernas le dolían y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Por su parte Sendoh echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una risilla de satisfacción.

Rukawa fue el primero en incorporarse, se acomodó la ropa y fue al baño. Sendoh soltó un pesado suspiro, esa resultaba ser una buena forma de enfriar el momento; para su sorpresa Rukawa salió enseguida con pañuelos en la mano.

—Toma, necesitas limpiarte —dijo y le tendió la pequeña caja. Sendoh los miró con sorpresa; en seguida se dio cuenta que su mano estaba manchada de semen al igual que su abdomen.

—Gracias —contestó, le parecía un poco raro verlo comportándose tan normal en una situación así.

Rukawa se sentó en la cama, cerca de él, miraba hacia el suelo mientras Sendoh se limpiaba, parecía estar pensando en qué decir.

—Puedo ser tan ambicioso como me permitas serlo. —Al final fue Sendoh quien habló— Yo quiero ir en serio con esto.

Rukawa lo observó lo más que pudo con la poca luz que había. Su voz seguía siendo relajante, su _superioridad_ también seguía latente al igual que esa manía de brindarle la seguridad que nunca pidió, pero necesitaba. Era molesto, muy irritante, saber que él también lo deseaba. La oscuridad de la noche lo resguardaba de la frustración, del miedo y la incertidumbre y le daba el suficiente valor para poder decir lo que en verdad quería.

—Podemos intentarlo.


End file.
